From Sky to Ground Oneshots
by Pegaz03
Summary: Some stuff that didn't quite make it into Miko's main story. Please read From Sky to Ground first. Some of this is important, others not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to say right now, we're going to be seeing more of the two characters introduced in this chapter. Eventually, but I feel they needed to be introduced outside of the story. Red and Alice are OCs, and if you think their weird, that's because they are.**

I sat in the airport waiting for my host parent to pick me up. I didn't need to wait, because I could get there on my own but, I have to pretend to be human now. I made sure that she would think I'm from Japan. I even researched places in Japan, because it seems my host parent is form Japan. Her name is Red Nakamaru. Red is a strange name. Oh well.

I saw a red car pull up and a lady with red hair wearing all red get out. That's a lot of red. I'd bet money that that was Red.

"Are you Miko Nakadai?" She asked.

"Yep, that's my name don't wear it out!" _That's not my name…_

"I'm Red Nakamaru, your host parent."

"Cool."

The drive to her house was uneventful. No surprise. When we got to her house in the small town of Jasper, Nevada, we were greeted by a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a lot of pink.

"Red! Your home! Oh you must be Miko!" She exclaimed one thing after another.

"I'm Alice. So, what's your favorite color, food, place, book, movie, song, sweet, and your favorite pastime?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Eh, Alice," Red said, "please stop that."

"Oaky dokey reddy!"

I was moved into the house. I had a nice good sized room with a bathroom next to it. The house was really nice, for the fact that it's in the middle of nowhere. I start school tomorrow, though.

The first day of school was absolutely boring. Nothing happened! I have several classes with this twelve year old. It's just strange. Rafael Esquivel I think his name was.


	2. RatchetScienceBAD

**A/N: This isn't much, but I just had to do Masters and Students somehow. I'm not going to do all the episodes, and some might differ more from cannon, but I promise you, people will find out about Miko's secret. Also, I'm going to post a oneshot book for this that will fill in some gaps that will be important later. Like Miko's host parent.**

 _BOOM!_

"Decepticons!" I heard Ratchet yell, "We're under attack!" He and Optimus ran over to the source of the commotion.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf explained then coughed, "It's my volcano…"

"Was…" He looked at the collapsed volcano forlornly.

"Hold still Bulkhead," I tell my guardian, "Jupiter needs it's red spot." I bent down to dip the paint brush in red paint to put the spot on the afore mentioned planet. Bulk was holding the strings that help up the Solar System.

"Whoopies," I say when some paint from my brush drips on the floor.

"What in the Allspark," Ratchet began, the look on his face a cross between confusion and annoyance, "Is going on in here?"

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack explained.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys?" Arcee suggested, holding a piece up.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a Human Jack. Could you build me a small intestine?"

"Well," Ratchet began, "You can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess."

"But the Science Fair's a big part of our grade." Raf pleaded.

"Yeah," I began, "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our Solar System…"

"Oh, what does Bulkhead know about your Solar System?" Ratchet asked, "Or Bumblebee of your volcanos? Or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished.

"Precisely. We're not Earthlings!" Ratchet exclaimed, "And _they're_ not scientists."

"But the Autobots are they're Guardians, Ratchet," Optimus began, "Would it hurt to learn more about the planet by help our young friends with their school work?"

"Well maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet suggested. I have a bad feeling about this. I actually researched this Solar System! If Ratchet does something to mess it up, he'll have to face my wrath.

Bee began to tell Raf a story as the boy worked on rebuilding his volcano.

"Uh huh…. Uh huh…" Be then pointed his blasters around illustrating whatever story he was telling the boy.

"Really Bumblebee?" Raf asked, "Then how _do_ you make warrior class?"

 **"I'm not sure… I guess I need more experience to make it I guess…"** The Bot told Raf.

"But, I've seen you in action, you're awesome!" He exclaimed.

 **"Thanks Raf!"** Optimus placed his hand on the scouts' shoulder.

"I second your opinion, Raf." He said, "But Autobot lifecycles are much longer than humans. And though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience."

A beeping came from the computers.

"Exposed Energon…" Ratchet told them, "And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't movin' it." Bulkhead said, "Guess who must be."

"The Decepticons." Arcee answered the obvious.

"Without Megatron?" I asked. I was curious. I assumed that my brother had taken over but I wasn't sure to what extent. Or what he was planning. Knowing him it's something completely out of left field.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place." Optimus sighed, "Autobots, you have projects to complete… Ratchet I may require aid."

Ratchet looked at us humans, "Science Fair is a big part of their grade... Perhaps I'm better suited to stay behind and advise." I don't like the sound of that.

"Very well." Optimus said, "Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit."

Bee gave a nod and they left. Well to our projects, I guess. So that's what we did. Until the _Hatchet_ commandeered our projects. And before you say anything, yes I know what that word means! Anyway, the Hatchet decided we were incapable of doing _our_ projects. Now my project will be Cybertron, Raf's a metallic volcano thing, and Jack some mechanical thing. I already know plenty about Cybertron!

After a while Raf asked, "Uh, Ratchet, what is it?"

"You'll find out."

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't _I_ be doing the work?" the boy asked putting his hand on it.

"Yep ep ep! Don't touch! Just watch and learn." Came the medics reply.

"So," Bulk began, "We're just going to go help Jack and Ratchet finish their's…"

"Without my supervision?" the Hatchet asked, "You want them to be right, don't you?"

Bulk and Arcee looked at each other then back to the Hatchet.

"Then watch a master at work." The Hatchet got a very, erm, disturbing (CRAZY!) look in his optics.

"Control freak." I muttered.

And so this continued. Something tells me, we will not be getting so much as a D- on this.

The next day when we got back from school we were greeted with the Hatchet.

"Well?" He asked bending down a bit, "How were min- er _our_ projects received?"

"Well…" Raf began.

"Ms. Nakadai, what planet would that be?" One of the teachers judging the science fair asked me.

"Um…" I began, "Cybertron?" said planet then fell from its hangings.

"It's large, Mr. Darby, but is it operational?"

Jack knelt down and turned it on. The machine flipped out and then proceeded to destroy the door.

"I… hesitate to ask Mr. Esquivel… But, ah, is it active?"

Raf pressed a button on the remote and his "Volcano" shot a blast of energy through the school's roof.

"Well," Ratchet began, "On our planet you would've been given the highest honors."

The medic left grumbling. News flash Hatchet, this isn't Cybertron!

 **"So I guess they should've strayed from Ratchet's path?"** Bee asked Optimus.

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our human friends would've been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."


End file.
